Innocence
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: Isa has been waiting a long time to claim something.  One sided IsaLea Warning: Rape


_If you would like to only read the story and not the rape, so it can be implied, please read until you come to the initialized 'I can't wait any longer'. _

**Warning: **Contains Rape, Yaoi, and other things readers may find disturbing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, it belongs to its respectful owners.

**Innocence**

I wanted this. No not wanted…_needed_. I _had_ to do this. He keeps passing by me. He knows what I want, yet passes by as if I don't. He doesn't want to acknowledge it; no… he _needs_ to not acknowledge it. He wants to preserve this _thing _between us. Could I be happy with that arrangement? Not in the slightest.

We've been what we are for a long time. His family doesn't exist, so my mother and stepfather check in on him…often. He says that he doesn't need to be checked on. He's so stubborn, but he'll give in to me. I know he will. I know what he will submit to.

I like that word 'submit'. It reminds me of good thoughts, thoughts of me and him, thoughts of _things_ that may not be good. 'Not good' meaning your conscience not setting well with the decision. I'm not doing anything illegal. Or, actually, it might be. I don't know. More importantly, it doesn't matter. He won't tell. Or, I'll make it so he won't tell.

I want this _now, _but I won't until I find him, which shouldn't be long. He'll be at the park, right where I said I would meet him. It's the darkest time of night, so it's really early morning. The last I checked, it was around one in the morning. No kids will go to the park at this time, which is good. Kids shouldn't have their innocence ruined, but he and I are only sixteen. _We_ are still children.

I can't ruin his innocence.

That aggravates me.

It infuriates me.

His innocence is mine!

…

He didn't tell me about it, either. It seems like something he would brag about, but he doesn't. I went to his house and _heard_ it. I was disgusted. He wasn't making noises, the other was. How long has he been ignoring me for that? He's my _best friend_. He should have at least told me. Then I saw who it was.

The damn blonde boy with the Keyblade. I fucking hate that boy. I have something _else_ in store for that boy and it is _not _legal. I know that.

Also, how can I ruin the innocence of a pervert? He is a pervert, but so am I. he told me everything I know, so I guess he is in fault for what happens in a few minutes.

I walk the dark streets of Radiant Gardens. I have a cigarette in my hand, for the nerves. He has got me hooked to them. They burn…just like him. I'm just on a few a day. He smokes a pack a day, but recently, he has been drinking. Alcohol and I don't mix at all. I learned that three weeks ago.

I'm getting excited. That doesn't happen often. This is getting me giddy. Don't worry, I'm not backing out. I want this. I'm tired of waiting. I've wanted this for so _long._ Even before I knew what these two feeling were. I'd learned that six years ago. _That is too long._

I see him. He doesn't notice me, he's staring off into space. Off in some world of happiness and stuff that is never going to happen and then crushing it, because that is him. Hope he will see it like he sees his dreams. Crushing something of happiness would be pleasurable to him. This could go well. It would be better if this included fire.

"Hey," I say walking up to him. He lazily looks at me. I can see his green eyes as clear as day. He is not in the light, which makes his bright eyes stand out. I want those eyes of his, small, all knowing eyes that shine all the time. Those eyes are so damn beautiful…

"Hey, what are you doing?" His eyes are questioning. His voice is a little slurred. What was he talking about? Does he know?

"What?" I ask.

"It's two in the morning, shouldn't you be home?" His voice is so calm. Oh so that was it. I'm close to him. He's leaning against the picnic table, next to a open space of grass. Was he trying to make this easy for me?

"Yeah, I should." Okay, so my answer is a little quick and he notices. I'm only two feet away from him.

"Isa…" He's putting his guard up. His calm voice is faltering. It's now or never, or something like that. I put my hand around his wrist. He narrows his eyes. I step closer.

I don't care if he wants this or not. I want this and I want him to want this, too. If he doesn't well we're still going through with this. _I can't wait any longer._

I push forward, tightening my grip on his wrist, and our lips meet. I know he knows I just smoked and I can taste the _sweet_ alcohol on his lips. That's what his lips are, sweet. I wanted more. More than any drug I've tried. He pushes me back, but I shove him backwards into the table. He rebounds a little and I take that opportunity to take his wrists onto the ground, shoving him down. I've always been stronger.

"Isa, what the he-" I straddle him and take the opportunity to claim his lips. His eyes widen and he struggles in understanding. I'm not having that. He bites my tongue. I like the hurt and I smile. He's almost cursing at me with is eyes. I want that taste even more.

"Isa, what are you doing? Get the fuck off me!" He's angry.

"I guess you _don't want this_…" My voice it soft and gentle, something I didn't know I was capable of doing, except when comforting my younger sister. I thought he would enjoy this, but he wasn't. It's saddening and he can see the hurt in my eyes.

"Isa, just get off. Go home and we'll talk about this tomorrow." His voice is calm again. I shake my head.

"I want this," I say. I keep shaking my head. His eyes can't lie. He's afraid.

"Isa, no, please. Don't do this. You're not like this. I don't want this and I know you do, but that is not how it works. We'll find a way around this." His voice wasn't as calm, fear had taken over.

"Lea, I want this." I feel like a different person. The harshness in my voice isn't mine. It feels like a dream. I take the cloth from my pocket, just in case this would happen, and wrap it around his head, so he can't scream. He would make beautiful screams, but people would hear. His pants and boxers go in seconds and so do mine. He's shaking his head no. Was something supposed to happen before this? Was there an order to having sex? I don't know. I'm still a virgin. He isn't.

A muffled 'why' came out of Lea's mouth. That's funny. He doesn't even know why. I do, I know why. So I'll tell him, make him squirm.

"You and him. You, Lea, and that damn Keyblader! That's why. Didn't think I knew about that, well you're wrong, I know. He shouldn't have been the one…I should have. _I love you, Lea. _I've loved you for a very long time, now. Now, we can love together." I smile very wide. He's trying to be strong and he just shakes his head. He knows I love him. He has known since I learned what love, lust, and sex were. It's finally going to happen.

Going into him was more pleasurable than I would have thought possible. It hurt him. He wasn't making a sound, but the tears were forming in his eyes. I've _never_ seen him cry. This day is just full of new experiences. I started thrusting a little bit. I didn't think moans were real until I experienced one. Yeah, they are real. I went faster. It felt like I was going to explode. I loved that feeling. When I did release, it was one of the best moments of my life. I pulled out. He hadn't, but that was okay with me. I got dressed, letting go of him, letting him get dressed.

He stared at me, getting rid of the cloth in his mouth. He was crying, a lot. Lea punched me quite hard in the stomach and then my right cheek. I fell to the ground.

"I don't love you like that. I love you as a best friend, and that _is it._ I love him and not you. Don't ever…" He ran off before spilling more tears.

I was happy. It was one of the best moments of my life. I would see him tomorrow. I was going to make sure of that.

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put it in a review_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
